


I'll Make You One Last Vow

by Comatose995



Series: Single Best Decision [3]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Babies, F/M, Grandparents, Growing Up, M/M, Parentlock, Post Mpreg, Post-Teen pregnancy, Toddler, Underage Drinking, teen parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comatose995/pseuds/Comatose995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place five months after I Would Love You All Over Again ends. Charlotte and David struggle with being young parents and having to adapt to adult life. As they grow along with their son they find that life may not always be fair. Sherlock and John try to find stability in their current lifestyle change as grandparents and trying to teach their daughter that family is more important then anything.</p><p>It is strongly suggested that you read the first two parts before beginning this one. Thanks for all your support!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I Ever Wanted

Having a new baby in the house should have made Baker Street a whirlwind but Tristan was nothing short of a perfect baby. Sherlock even commented on it when his grandson soiled his nappy and the infant didn't make so much as a peep.

David fell into his role of fatherhood smoothly. He loved to spend time with his son, making him smile, putting him to sleep, everything that his own father seemed to never have time for. David easily gave up spending time with his friends to spend even more time with his baby.

Charlotte on the other hand didn't take to it the way most omegas do. As soon as her six weeks of recovery were up she went right back to ballet. The only time she ever spent with Tristan was when she got home from rehearsal she would sit on the couch and watch telly while she held him. 

John and Sherlock would ask her to do some chores to help around the flat but she would use the excuse of spending time with the baby.

Charlotte had made new friends at the London Ballet Company and the girls there were completely stunned at the fact that Charlotte went to school, the ballet company, and still had time to be a mom. Charlotte soaked up the attention and would talk about how hard it was to be a teenage mom.

David and Charlottes relationship was strained due to that fact that David felt she should spend more time with him and Tristan but Charlotte would just say she's following her dreams and eventually it would better all of them in the future. It was an old fight and it came to the point where David didn't even care. His son had to have at least one parent devoted to his well being. It also helped that Sherlock and John were grandparents from heaven.

\--------------------------------------------------

Sherlock was currently giving his grandson a bottle. Charlotte decided early on she wouldn't breast-feed, not wanting to ruin her chest by making her breasts sag. 

Charlotte and David would be home from school soon and Charlotte promised they would both be there so Sherlock and John could go out for some alone time.

Tristan obviously thought that it was a race to see how fast he could gulp down his bottle. He was a very big baby because he constantly ate.

"You know, that's how you get stomach aches." Sherlock said as he pulled the empty bottle away from his mouth. He shifted the infant to his shoulder and began to pat his back to burp him. 

Charlotte and David walked into the flat and dropped their book bags down. "Hello." David said walking over to Sherlock. He picked up the infant. "How was he?"

Sherlock stood up "Perfect as usual. He just ate and I finished burping him so he might spit up."

David smiled at his son. "That's alright. Isn't it mate?" He said in a cooing voice to the baby. "Men don't mind getting a bit messy, do they?" He began to blow raspberries into his son's stomach making the baby laugh.

Charlotte had gone upstairs and came back down in her dance clothes and bag thrown over her shoulder. "I'm off!" She said as she headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" David said stopping her before she could go any further.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get on a spaceship. Where do you think I'm going?" She said as she put her hands on her hip.

"Ha ha." David said narrowing his eyes at her. "You were supposed to stay home with Tristan and I so your parents can go out tonight."

Charlotte tossed her head back and groaned "I have to go to rehearsal tonight."

Sherlock decided to step in. "Charlotte you promised. Why don't you stay true to your bragging and spend actual time with your baby?"

Charlotte turned towards her Dad. "I spend time with him!"

"An hour on the couch every other night doesn't count Charlotte." Sherlock snapped.

Charlotte turned to David. "Can't you handle it by yourself for one night?"

David looked down to the floor shifting Tristan a little higher on his shoulder. "I guess but I-"

"Great!" Charlotte turned back to her Dad. "See? David has it under control."

Sherlock was about to speak but John walked in the room. "What's going on?" He said picking up on the tension.

Sherlock folded his arms across his chest "Charlotte feels that going to her ballet rehearsal is more important then keeping her promise to stay with David and Tristan while we go out."

John looked at Charlotte with wide eyes. "Is this true?"

Charlotte stomped on the floor dramatically "In my defence-"

"No, Charlotte there is no defence." John said sternly point his finger in his daughters face. "It won't kill you to spend one bloody night with your son and mate. There are things more important then ballet."

"Papa, this is my future! I can't afford to miss rehearsals."

"And you can't afford to miss on your son growing up." John said.

"She should go." David said speaking up.

The other three in the room looked at him and all said "Really?" at the same time.

David nodded his head. "Obviously whatever she's doing is more important and she'll do nothing but complain all night if we keep her here. I can handle Tristan by myself."

Charlotte skipped over to David and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!" She kissed Tristan on the forehead. "Bye!" She quickly called before she headed out the door.

John sighed. "You didn't have to do that." John said to David.

David shrugged. "It's probably better any ways." He smiled a little trying to make the situation better. "Besides.." He says as he lifted up the baby in the air making him laugh. "I get to spend time with the little guy."

Sherlock couldn't help but smirk at the scene playing out in front of him. "We can stay here tonight if you need us."

David placed the baby on his hip. "Nah it's okay. Thanks though."

John walked over and patted the boy on his arm. "Call us if you need us." John nodded towards the door letting Sherlock know it was time to leave before going out the door.

Sherlock walked over to David. "I'm not one for sentiment but...I'm glad my grandson has one responsible parent."

David nodded and smiled. "Thanks." 

Sherlock placed a gentle kiss on his grandsons forehead. "We'll be back later."

"Okay." David said. He walked Sherlock to the door and closed it behind him. David leaned against the closed door and sighed. "Well little man, it's just you and me." 

"Bah." Tristan said as he slightly smacked his hand against David's chest.

David laughed. "My thoughts exactly."


	2. Nothing's Real

Charlotte took a deep breath. The smell of wood, rosin, and the light hint of various body sprays the girls would put on gave Charlotte the sense of being whole. 

Ballet was so much more then dance, it was an escape. Between being a mate, a mom, and Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's daughter this was the only place where she felt like herself and not a label. 

Charlotte was still trying to officially wiggle her way into the London Ballet Company. Her private lessons with the head instructor went so well that she decided Charlotte should get professional training right along side the other ballerinas. It would only be a matter of time though she just had to work really hard.

"Gather around ladies!" Madam Leeves announced. She was a tall thin woman with a subtle hint of a French accent. Even though she was well into her sixties she looked quite young for her age. 

The girls gathered around their postures as perfect as ever.

"Now as you ladies know next week is the audition process to be accepted among our ranks. All you young ladies will participate in the judging and I'm happy to announce we have over 200 applicants this season."

The girls softly clapped while Charlotte thought those were 200 girls she had to crush.

"Now let us begin. Our performance season is not too far off." Madam Leeves tapped her cane against the ground giving the girls the signal to take their place. "Miss Charlotte?"

"Yes, Madam." Charlotte said.

"I'm going to have to at the bar next to mine."

Charlotte nodded and headed towards the front. It wasn't exactly a bad thing to be called to that bar but you were criticised much more then the others. Charlotte knew it was a ploy to put a sense of fear in her.

After two hours of stretches and isolations Madam Leeves released the girls.

Charlotte was grabbing her bag and heading out the door when a few of the girls stopped her. "Charlotte wait up!" A girl named Amanda said. She had pretty blonde hair and was one of the principle dancers in the company.

Charlotte turned back. "Yes?" She said with a questioning look.

Amanda and some of her other friends were standing around Charlotte. "We were wondering if you would like to come and hang out at my flat?"

Charlotte felt excited but extinguished the idea quickly. "Um....thanks but I should be getting back to the baby." She said with a half smile.

One of Amanda's friends Chloe said "Oh come on. You're with the baby all the time. I'm sure your mate can handle him for awhile longer."

Charlotte thought about what her parents said earlier but not wanting to be ruled by anyone and having really no desire to go back to the world of nappies and spit up yet gave her the decision. "Sure that sounds lovely."

\--------------------------------------------------

Turns out the small get together that it sounded like it was going to be turned out to be a huge party. The girls at the ballet company were older then Charlotte and were drinking and making out with the boys.

Charlotte felt uncomfortable and after looking at the time on her phone decided that now would probably be a good time to leave. 

As she started heading out the door Amanda grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" She said almost yelling to be heard over the music.

"This isn't really my scene I think I should go back home." Charlotte said.

Amanda started laughing "Oh lighten up!" Amanda quickly grabbed a beer can and handed it to Charlotte. "Here. This will wind you down."

Charlotte looked at it and handed it back. "No thanks I don't really drink."

Amanda pushed it back. "First time for everything right?" She opened the beer can for Charlotte.

Charlotte took a sip and almost wanted to gag. It was bitter and strong and she couldn't see why anyone would willingly drink it. 

Amanda grabbed her hand. "Drink up! There's plenty more where that came from!"

\---------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Charlotte really did start to get used to the taste of alcohol. She played drinking games and even took a few shots. The world was spinning and it felt good. There was a feeling of nothingness but sweet nothingness. 

If drinking made you feel this good she could see why so many people became addicted. It was freeing.

\---------------------------------------------------

David was starting to get worried about Charlotte. She should have been home by now. He had put Tristan to bed and now was just waiting up for his mate.

Just as he was about to call Sherlock and John he heard the front door open up and girls giggling and telling each other to be quiet.

He went out on the landing and saw Charlotte being held up by two girls he recognised for the ballet company. "What the fuck Charlotte!" He yelled.

Charlotte looked at him and started laughing. "Oh....if it ism't my perfffect mate." Her words terrible slurred and she flung her arms around David's neck. "I might've had a few drinks."

David could smell the over powering stench of alcohol on her breath. "Let's get you upstairs." The girls from the ballet company left after he gave them a look of anger.

"Why....why are you.....so cute?" Charlotte said running her hands through his hair. "I just want to fuck you you're so cute."

David laid her down on the sofa. "Knock it off Charlotte!" He was so completely beyond angry with her.

Charlotte sat up on the couch. "Oh...so it's ok when you want to fuck me but god forbid I would want to fuck you." She said grabbing David's crotch. 

"Stop it Charlotte! We have a baby upstairs! God! How could you he so stupid!" He said throwing her hand off of him.

"Me?....Stupid?" Charlotte said as she stood but never quite finding her balance. "Listen..." She said digging her finger in his chest and willing herself to sober up. "I'm not stupid. You're the one that raped me, you're the one that kidnapped me, and that kid we have upstairs....I didn't even want. But I went through it all because it was the right thing to do! I'm tired of doing something to please everyone else! Who gives a fuck if I go out and have a little fun?"

Every word out of Charlottes mouth stabbed him in the gut. "You're drunk Charkotte."

Charlotte started laughing "Yes I am.... imagine that. I have to be drunk to want to sleep with you..." Charlotte started laughing harder and in the middle of it suddenly became green and she threw up all over David's feet and the floor. David had to suppress himself from throwing up also, it smelt really bad.

"I don't feel very good." Charlotte said and then passed out.

David caught her just in time before she hit the ground. He kicked off some of Charlottes sick off his feet before carrying her up to her bedroom. He laid her down and started to gently undress her until she was down to her underwear and put a blanket over her.

He then gently picked up Tristan to take him downstairs and put him in the cradle they had set in the living room. He didn't what the baby to wake up and disturb Charlotte.

After he had his son settled he went to the bathroom to wash off his feet then proceeded to take the cleaning supples out from under the sink to clean the floor.

As he sat there scrubbing he went over Charlotte's biting words. He knew it was his fault they were in this situation but he thought they were passed that. Did Charlotte really feel that way or was it just the alcohol talking?

He looked over to the cradle that harboured his sleeping son. How could Charlotte say she didn't want their precious baby? That is what hurt him most of all. Their son was a gift and David couldn't imagine life without him.

As he finished cleaning up the room smelt of disinfectant. He put all the supplies away had walked over to the cradle and gently ran his fingers along the baby's skin. He lent down and kissed his sweet face. "I will always want you." The baby gave a small sigh in his sleep. "I love you son."


	3. Your Fault

Charlotte groans the next morning. Her head is pounding and the light of day burns her eyes. It's unnatural how alcohol can make you feel so wonderful one moment and the next it's biting you in the arse.

She looks down and sees she's in nothing but her underwear which is a little disheartening since she was fully clothed. What happened last night?

There's only a few flashes and she remembers David carrying her up to the flat but that's it. She can tell the room is empty as well since Tristan isn't making his usual cooing noise. She can't help but feel grateful the absolute last thing she wants to do right now is take care of the baby.

She pulls the covers off of her and has a go at standing and the earth shifts under her feet. Standing is so much harder then it was yesterday. She finds a pair of pyjama pants and a tank top and heads down stairs.

The stench of eggs hits her and makes her want to throw up. She turns the corner and her parents are in the kitchen. Sherlock is at the table reading a book while John is walking back and forth making breakfast.

John notices Charlotte as she plops down on one of the chairs. "Oh isn't it my favourite little drinker!" He shouts and starts making as much noise as possible.

The volume just makes the headache worse. "Can you please not do that." She says barely above a whisper.

"No! I don't think I want to! I want to make sure you can hear me over your stupidity!" He bellows and makes more noise.

"John stop." Sherlock says. "You're giving me a headache." He's very nonchalant.

Charlotte looks at Sherlock surprised. He's the last one she thinks will come to her defence. Although the look of disappointment he has is crushing her and she feel compelled to say something. "I'm sorry Daddy." She says and for the first time in awhile she actually means it.

Sherlock looks at her with a blank expression and that's almost worse then him yelling at her. "Charlotte, when everything that happened to you happened your Father and I put every decision in your hands. We asked what you wanted to do about David and you said you wanted him to stay. We had a discussion about having Tristan and giving him up for adoption and you said no. You have been in the drivers seat this entire time and yet you act as if we we're the ones that chose every decision you made. I ask you again Charlotte what is it you want?"

Charlotte looks down at her hands. The tears have started forming "I don't know."

Sherlock sighs. It's a sigh he makes when someone is being utterly stupid. "Okay let's approach this differently, are you happy with the way things are?"

"No." She doesn't need to think about that answer.

"Do you want David gone?"

"No." She doesn't know why that answer was so quick.

"Do you love your son?"

Finally a pause. "I don't know."

John has gone from stiff to worried in a second flat. All his anger has been replaced by worry. "What?" He asks carefully.

Charlotte tries to wipe away her tears but it's no use. "There's a part of me that loves him to death. That wants to be there every waking moment of his life and detests the decisions I make to be away from him. Then there's the side of me that's greater then that side. The side that can only see all failed hopes and dreams in his face. What makes me so angry and frustrated though is he's a perfect baby!" She's out of her chair starting to pace and yell. "I feel it would be justifiable if my son was a whinny little snot nose baby but he's not! He doesn't cry, all he wants to do is smile and laugh! Since he was born I wanted to hate the baby so much but I can't! I want my own life back! When David raped me and forced me to bond with him I had this argument with myself about why I couldn't let Uncle Mycroft stuff his body in a bag and throw him in the Thames and the bloody fucking reason is because I somehow love the bastard! After what he did to me I couldn't let him go! Who else would love me after what happened?! No one would see me as anything but another alpha's omega whore! I could no more live without David then I could breathe! Then I got pregnant and the thoughts I had of it just being David and I pursuing our own paths with each other burned down in flames! I kept Tristan because David would have left if I didn't and I would have killed myself before I would let that happen! Tristan is just the reminder that no one will ever love me the way I want them to! My dreams of traveling across the world under a ballet company are gone! You know what I realise though?! That this all wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for you two being such shite parents!! When I needed you most neither of you were there! Papa, you promised you would always be there and that bad guys would never win and what a load of shite that was! You two are the worst parents because it was you Dad who killed Moriarty! It was you Papa who let him! It was Dad you didn't tell you about Sebastian and it was you Papa that let him kidnap me and force his son to rape me! Both of you are the most selfish, inconsiderate, lothesome, arsehole, parents that don't even give a fuck about what happens to their daughter as long as they have their next criminal to chase! So thank you so very bloody fucking much for the life you set me up for! You two have done a splendid job!"

Sherlock and John both could do nothing but stay quiet and look at their daughter who had just finished yelling her lungs out and is a complete wreck from crying. Every word she says is true. It is all their fault.

After her parents are silent for longer then she deems necessary she scoffs. "See? Can't even fess up to it can you?" Charlotte slips on her shoes and grabs a jacket. "Don't wait up." She says as she slams the door to the flat. 

John looks at Sherlock. "Well you bloody well have done it now haven't you?"

Sherlock looks at John with hurt. "Me? How is this my fault?"

John stands up and leans over the table to get in Sherlocks face. "This is what happens when you're so into being right all the time Sherlock!" John stands straight up and knocks the chair he was sitting in to the floor. "If you would have just told me what was going on none of this would have happened!"

Sherlock is quick to get up and in anger he yells "Oh because the great Captain John Watson is always trying to be the hero! If you didn't try so hard to fix everyone to the point of driving yourself insane I would have felt okay to share things with you!"

"That's enough!" John yells in his alpha voice and Sherlock immediately silences. "I am the alpha in the household and how dare you speak to me in such a way! From now on you are to start submitting to what I say and ask for permission on what you do! Maybe taking on your traditional omega role will teach you not to make a mistake like this ever again!"

Sherlock starts to cry but because the will to submit is so strong he can do nothing but nod.

John knocks over the kitchen table shattering all of Sherlock's experiments as well as some kitchen plates left over from breakfast. "Clean this up." John says as he walks to the bedroom and slams the door.

Sherlock kneels on the floor and cries even harder. This is his worst nightmare, this is why he never wanted to bond in the first place and the one person who was supposed not be that way has turned into the very thing he hated. 

Sherlock picks up the shattered pieces of glass and it's a cruel irony that his life has become the glass he's trying to clean up, broken and no hope for repair.


	4. Make A Few Demands I'm Able To Fulfil

John leaned against the closed bedroom door. What did he just do? The alpha rage completely took over his body like he was a pubescent teenage boy. When alpha rage struck it was anyone's guess what would happen and unfortunately now it was the worst.

John could hear Sherlocks sobs but as much as he wanted to go and beg forgiveness the alpha tendencies were gnawing at the core of his being and he thought it safer for his mate to just wait out his rage in their bedroom before going back and retracting his demands.

He wasn't really angry at Sherlock he was more angry at the fact his daughter was a brat. She had the world at her fingertips and even though she was bonded and became a mother at a young age they never forced her to do anything she didn't want. True they'd ask her to spend more time with her son but that was for Tristan's benefit not hers.

Charlotte's tryout for the London Ballet were a few days away and for the first time John found himself praying that she would get in just to give them all peace away from their daughter. 

It's a sad realisation when the child you loved and supported all these years becomes someone you don't even recognise and can't wait for the day she leaves so there can be peace in your own home again.

\-------------------------------------------------

David pushed the pram that held a gurgling Tristan. He couldn't help but smile at his son.

After Sherlock and John came home he told them how Charlotte came home blitzed out of her mind. They all agreed that Tristan should get away from his irresponsible mother for the morning and David was more then willing to take the baby on an outing. Besides today was a special occasion.

They reached a small corner bakery and David ordered himself a brownie. Just like old times.

He sat down at a table and pulled Tristan to his lap. He kissed the baby's forehead. "You know I don't have a lot of fond memories of your other Grandad but this was always the one day that was always special. There are sometimes where I miss him but now I have you don't I?"

Tristan squealed and David chuckled. When he looked up Charlotte had bolted into the bakery and her eyes searched. When she saw them she sat down at the table.

David was a bit shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Charlotte shrugged. Her eyes were still puffy from the crying and voice was still a bit raw. "Figured I would find you here. This is the one day that was always special to you." She does everything to avoid eye contact.

David pulls Tristan closer to him. "Thanks I guess...."

Everything is awkwardly quiet for a bit. "Look about last night...." Charlotte stops.

David picks up. "It's fine. Honestly somewhere deep down I knew you felt that way but it just hurt to hear."

Charlotte nodded.

David sighed. "Look Charlotte.....I know there's a lot you regret and I know I'm the center of that regret so I've been thinking....if you want to break out bond I won't fight you. I'll even take Tristan off your hands and you'll never have to see me or him ever again. You can have the life you always dreamed about without us being a millstone around your neck." Those words taste like bile coming out if his mouth.

Charlottes heart ceases to beat for a few seconds. "David.....I don't want to break our bond..."

"But you don't want Tristan." David interrupts and his voice has gone cold.

The tears that she thought stopped start falling again. "I don't know..."

David wants to get in her face and slap her. "That's not good enough Charlotte! You can't have either or, you have want both of us equally!"

"I'm sorry David! I just feel I haven't had time to breath this past year! I was kidnapped and bonded with a kid of my own on the way I think I'm entitled to a little freak out!"

"This freak out has been going on for the past year! I know you've been through a lot but guess what? So have I! I was in that room with you Charlotte! My own Father threatened to kill you in front of me if we didn't bond! My father killed himself the very same day leaving me in this world alone to live with adults who can barely stand to look at me! You have parents who support and love you no matter what shit you get yourself into! I don't have that luxury! I have no parent to tell me they're proud of me, I have no Dad who's willing to hug me when I cry, I don't have a Father who tells me it's going to be alright. I have you and Tristan and that's it!"

Charlotte feels a part of herself feel compassion towards another human. "I didn't know you felt that way...." She says in a small voice.

David scoffs. "Like you would care anyways."

The words bite, more so because they are true. "I don't want to loose you David."

David shakes his head. "Either you love and accept Tristan to or there is no more us."

Charlotte thinks for a second. "How about I propose a deal?"

David gives her a questioning look. "What?"

Charlotte closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "The chances of me getting into the ballet company are pretty high and we both know that will mean me traveling for the better part of a year."

David nods his head, a part of him has been dreading that year.

"If after that year I still feel this way we'll break our bond and I'll give you full custody of Tristan."

David feels likes he going to throw up. "You seem so detached. You don't care either way do you?"

"I care enough to try to keep you. I had this big row with my parents this morning and on my walk over here I realise I cause more harm then I do good. Everyone would be better off without me for awhile and maybe we'll all be able to clear our heads."

David narrows his eyes. "We're not play things you can pick up whenever you damn well feel like it."

"I know David! I want you to be with me but beyond that I don't know! I need time away and you need time to figure out if this is what you want as well. I won't fight it if you even meet another omega during our year apart. It will be best for all parties."

David puts his nose to his blissfully unaware son's head. "Can we just wait to see if you get into the company then go on from there?"

Charlottes defences went down and she sadly nods and stands up. Before she heads out of the bakery she turns back. "By the way, Happy Birthday David." And then leaves.

The tears he's been holding back seem to creep out and he sobs harder then he has in a long time. It always hurt to be reminded that he was alone and it hurt worse to he reminded on the one day a year his Dad would show him an ounce of love.

Tristan turned face and could feel the disparity his Dad was portraying and started to whimper.

David turned the baby to his shoulder and held him. "Sh...it's alright. I got you mate."

The baby nuzzled unhappily into his fathers neck.

David kissed his baby. "You're the best birthday present I could ask for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile for this chapter to come up. I've been super busy! I'm hoping to have some more up soon. Thanks for reading!


	5. Love Me Just Enough

After changing and taking a few deep breaths John walked out to the kitchen. Sherlock had finished cleaning the mess and was currently sitting on the couch with his legs tucked into himself and his arms wrapped around them.

John walked over carefully and sat down next to him. Sherlock didn't even acknowledge his presence. John took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat "Look Sherlock....I want to apologise for what I did and said earlier."

Sherlock kept looking in the distance and John continued. "I flew off the handle and I take back all those demands I set. You are free to do what you want and I can't stop you. I'm sorry I destroyed your experiments. You're not to blame for anything that has happened to Charlotte. I took my anger and aggression out on you and that was not okay." He was still silent. "Sherlock please say something..."

"You need help."

That took John by surprise. "What?"

Sherlock turned to face John. "You need help John. You anger is getting out of hand."

John started to feel defensive. "No it's not. I can control it."

"No John, you really can't. You have always had a bad temper but lately it's been worse. First David, now me. I'm worried you're going to get out of hand and end up hurting our grandson."

John felt his anger return and stood up. "I would never hurt Tristan! I'm not a monster."

Sherlock put his hands up like he was trying to sooth a wild animal. "I didn't say you were a monster. I just don't want you to get so angry you become irrational and do something you'll regret. We have a baby in the house we can't afford you getting angry like this again. You need to talk to someone."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing he started pacing back and forth. "And if I refuse?"

Sherlock looked away from John. "I can't live in fear of my mate hurting my grandson...."

John eyes widened "Sherlock...." Fear struck his heart and he knelt in front of him and grabbed his hands. "Sherlock please....I don't want to loose you."

Sherlock's eyes met John's "Nor I you but I can't live like this anymore John. Either you get help or that's it."

John looked down it seemed he had no choice. "Fine....I'll go find an anger management counsellor and I'll go back to therapy." 

"Do it because you want to John not because this is an ultimatum otherwise you will learn nothing."

John saw the hurt and the slight hint of tears in Sherlock's eyes. He embraced him "I want to. I don't want to loose you and will do whatever it takes. I promise."

Sherlock held John tightly. He missed this side of his alpha. This gentle man was the one he fell in love with and hoped with all his heart that he would get him back because if he had to live without John he was sure he wouldn't last long.

John pulled back just enough to meet Sherlock's lips "I love you."

Sherlock nodded his head. "I love you too."

\---------------------------------------------------

Charlotte walked the streets of London a few hours more until she figured it was time to get home. The sun had set and it was best she get home before David started to worry even if that meant having to face her parents again.

She claimed the steps to 221B and opened the door. Sherlock was on his laptop while John was looking through the papers with a highlighter in his chair. Neither of them noticed or maybe they didn't want to notice their daughter walking in.

Charlotte crossed to be in the middle of them and cleared her throat. Both her parents looked up and when she was sure she had their attention she began. "I'm sorry for how I behaved and I wanted to let you know David and I came to an agreement. We're going to grow up apart from each other while I'm gone with the ballet company. I think it's best that I not be here for awhile. I know I'm putting stress on your relationship and it would be better if I was out of the picture."

John and Sherlock locked eyes for just a second and Sherlock stood up and went over to hug his daughter. "I know this past year has been awful and I know I have been a poor excuse for a father but no matter what your Papa and I will always love you. If you think this is what you need to do we won't stop you."

Charlotte pulled away to look at her Dad's face. "Thank you Daddy."

Sherlock offered a small smile "Anytime darling."

Charlotte offered a small smile back and headed upstairs to her room where David was putting Tristan down for the night. The young couple looked at each other but did no other greeting. David avoided her gaze and headed downstairs.

Charlotte laid down in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her entire future depended on the outcome of her audition next week. She could not afford to mess this up.


	6. A Thousand Little Dancers

Audition day. The day she had been both dreading and excited for. 

All the girls were a little older then Charlotte was which meant they had a few more years of training under their belts but she silently vowed she would crush every last one of them. There were only three spots the company had to fill and she would be one of them.

That morning her parents wished her good luck. She kissed Tristan goodbye but David didn't really acknowledge her which threw her off a little bit but was determined it wasn't going to mess with her mind frame.

The owner of the ballet company stepped forth. He was a tall very thin man, from the looks of it he was in his mid sixties with salt and pepper hair. His body had natural perfect posture but you could tell the ailments his body faced from years of dancing.

"Hello ladies." He greeted with a smile on his face. "Thank you all for showing interest in the company. I'm sure you all have had years of training and have come with your heads held high and the encouragements from your teachers and families that you are good enough to be in this company, yes?" The smile he had quickly faded. "I'm here to tell you they're wrong. You are not good enough to be in this company. You have to prove to me you belong here. We only take the best of the best and if that is not you I suggest you hang up your toe shoes after this audition and say goodbye to your little girl dreams of becoming a dancer."

All of the girls confidences diminished with his harsh words. The once bright, smiling faces turned into faces of despair. What if you weren't good enough?

"On that note..." The instructor clapped and all of the girls stood at attention. "Today the audition will proceed as such: we will do basic stretches so I can see your natural forms, we will also be doing isolations across the floor so I can see how well you pick up choreography, and finally your solo auditions that you've come prepared with. Ladies to the bars!"

All the girls ran fast and Charlotte took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the bar and straightened her posture.

The instructor stood at the head of the studio. "Do not disappoint me. And begin!"

\---------------------------------------------------

There would be times where after rehearsals or performances Charlotte would want to collapse with the feeling of exhaustion but it was always accompanied with a feeling of a job well done, after these stretches though she wanted to weep from exhaustion.

This was the hardest thing she had ever done. She was sure her feet were bleeding and sweat was pouring off of her. The instructor was going fast, expecting the girls to keep up with his pace. You barely had time to breath before he had you doing something else.

Isolations were even worse. Isolations were almost a miniature dance that a small group of girls would start and the next group would have to follow and so on and so forth. Usually isolations were basic choreography with maybe an illusion or a jete thrown in but his isolations were complex and felt awkward because of the demands he was placing on their bodies.

Charlotte had no idea if she was doing well or not. She never saw him give her more then a glance. There were some girls who quit during the first few parts of the audition, at least she held on that long. 

Finally it was time for the solo auditions. Each girl was called in and the other girls would wish her a good luck as they went in. None of the girls that went in ever came out the door due to the fact the judges would have them go out the other side. Who knows how many spots they had left?

"Charlotte Watson-Holmes?" Charlotte perked her head up and grabbed her bag. She gave her iPod to the person controlling the sound system and showed him the song to play. Afterwards she stood in the middle of the floor with with feeling of being completely alone in the universe.

"State your name, age, and what you will be performing for us." A young woman who was looking down at papers said.

Charlotte took a deep breath. "My name is Charlotte Lily Watson-Holmes. I am 16 years old and I will be preforming the solo piece from the musical Little Dancer titled In Between."

The music began and Charlotte started. The dance was simple yet elegant. The choreography was meant to show off a dancers form and the way the body of a ballet dancer is kept. Even the lyrics asked the audience to watch the way she moved and to take note that there's a thousand other dancers but she is the most beautiful. In a way Charlotte hoped that the song would resonate with the judges and show them that she worked hard and belonged here.

When the music concluded and Charlotte took her bow. There was no applause, there wasn't even any smiles. The head instructor got out of his chair and stood in front of Charlotte. She was sure he'd be able to hear her heart pounding.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked.

The question took her by surprise "I'm sorry?" She didn't understand.

He circled around her until he came face to face with her once again. "You're a very passionate dancer Miss Watson-Holmes. Elegant, refined, your moves are ones of perfection. But only a dancer with a lot of pain and sadness dances the way you do. As of she's trying to escape from something."

Charlotte put her head down and stared down at the floor. "Ever since I was three years old I've wanted to do nothing more but dance. It's my one true passion and my escape from the outside world. My home life is not one of a fairytales sir." Charlotte met his eyes again. "But I promise you, I will work harder then any other dancer you will ever meet."

The instructor pursed his lips. "I hope so. Do not make me regret my decision of letting you into my company."

\-------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Charlotte was happy and the angsty teenage girl had become this bubbly young woman.

Charlotte spent time with her family and played with her son. The old Charlotte was back for just a little while.

The day came where she would board her plane to travel with the company for their European tour and would also be doing an American tour. For an entire year she would be gone.

The family all had a somber feeling to them. John and Sherlock were quite as well as David. Tristan was making his happy baby noises.

Charlotte saw the check-in which meant her goodbyes would begin now.

John was the first to hug her. "Take care of yourself princess. If you need anything, anything at all call us. I love you so much and I'm proud of you."

Charlotte could feel the years begin. "I love you too Papa."

Sherlock was next and held her tightly. "My beautiful baby, this is hard for me but I'm glad you're doing what you set out to do. If you ever decide to come home there will always be room for you."

Charlotte shared a teary smile with her Dad. "Thank you Daddy. For everything."

Sherlock kissed the top of her head. "I love you darling."

Charlotte walked over to David who was holding Tristan.

Charlotte shared a small peck on David's lips. "I hope you find what you're looking for pipsqueak." David said.

Charlotte nodded. "You too." Charlotte took Tristan from David's arms and looking down at her sweet baby's smile began to cry hard. 

For some reason this was the hardest goodbye and she felt like her heart was ripping in two. She kissed Tristan's head "I love you son. Don't forget me okay?"

David took her arm. "He won't."

Charlotte nodded and reluctantly handed him back. Another round of kisses and goodbyes were said with tears all around. Charlotte headed towards her gate but before she turned the corner she looked back and blew them a kiss as they waved.

It was going to be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. It'll probably be me posting far and few in between for a little longer due to work and the holidays. If you want to see the dance/hear the song the Charlotte did you can look it up on YouTube Little Dancer-In Between. I'm in love with it!!! Thanks for reading. See you next time. :)


	7. I'm Not Doing Anything

It had been a month since Charlotte left. Her weekly calls stated that she was doing well and enjoying her time with the ballet company.

John had said he was visiting a therapist which Sherlock didn't question, his mate had been surprisingly kind and calm in the past month. He hated to admit it but it was probably the for the best that Charlotte left.

At the moment Sherlock was throwing his grandson in the air so he could hear those little giggles that could melt your heart. Sherlock fell into the role of being a stay-at-home grandparent and was finding he didn't mind so much. It felt like he could correct the wrongs he did with his daughter, almost like the universe was giving him a second chance. He still went on cases but only when David came back. 

"I got you!" He said as he caught the baby again. He started to attack the infants face with kisses sending Tristan into a bigger fit of giggles. 

He plopped on his chair "I'm getting to old to play like this." He said with a huff. Sherlock picked up a book that was sitting by the chair. "What do you say to a wind down with a story?" 

After a little reading Tristan easily dozed off and he placed him in the cradle that was in the living room. 

"You look good like that."

Sherlock quickly turned around "John. You nearly have me a heart attack."

John laughed and crossed over to plant a kiss on Sherlocks lips. "It was true. I forgot how amazing you look with a baby."

Sherlock smiled into the second kiss he gave him. This was the John he missed and loved so much, it was wonderful having him back.

David came into the flat disrupting the moment that was at hand. "I'm home."

John rolled his eyes. "Yeah we noticed."

Sherlock could hear the annoyance in his voice but decided to ignore it. "Tristan is sleeping and probably will be for awhile."

David smiled and walked over to the cradle. "Brilliant. Thank you." David then went to pick up his sleeping son.

"You're going to wake him up doing that." John said with a sharp voice from the kitchen.

"I'll be careful." David said with a smile.

John smacked his hand down on the counter. "I just came home from the surgery! The last thing I want to hear is a crying baby!"

David stood up straight. "I'm sorry sir."

The room was tensely quiet until Sherlock spoke. "David take Tristan upstairs. Slowly."

David nodded and picked the baby up gently so he wouldn't wake him and went upstairs.

Sherlock turned to John. "I thought you were getting help."

John bitterly laughed. "You know, that is that last thing I want to hear from you right now."

"John...we talked about this."

John tensed his jaw and headed for the door. "I'm going for a walk."

Sherlock watched as John grabbed his coat and left. Sherlock pushed his hand through his hair trying to get his feelings under control.

"I'm sorry."

Sherlock turned to see David standing by the stairs. "It's not your fault. He just stressed and tired."

David nodded his head. "It would probably be better if Tristan and I weren't here huh?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes "Don't be stupid. John is just.....overloaded with work. It's just how he is." Sherlock then headed to his room then closed the door behind him.

David took a deep breath and looked to the front door. Bullshit this was normal. There was one person he knew he could talk to, someone who would happily give him options to hopefully ease the burden on his father-in-laws.


	8. I'll See Your Scowl And Raise You A Furrowed Brow

"Are you sure about this David?" Mycroft said holding the paper in his hand.

David sighed. "Yeah. I honestly have been thinking about it since before Charlotte left and well....it's just best for everyone."

Mycroft leaned over his desk and brought his hands under his chin. "Have you considered the effects it would have on your son?"

"My son is the reason I'm doing this. He deserves only the best and this way I'll be able to give him anything he wants."

"Has my brothers failing marriage played any part in this decision?"

David stayed silent. Ever since that night eight months ago when John got mad over David wanting to hold his son his father in-laws have been growing more and more apart.

John rarely came home and Sherlock invested all his time and energy into taking care of Tristan. David was sure if it wasn't for the baby Sherlock would have died of a broken heart. 

Sherlock had come to depend on David like he would a son and with David's current decision he knew Sherlock would most likely hate him but it was for the good of everyone. Maybe they still had a chance of he did this.

"To be honest in a way yes, but Tristan is what matters and Charlotte will be coming home in about a month so I can tell everyone then. Until that point can we keep this just between us?"

Mycroft looked at the boy long and hard. This boy trying to become a man with no guiding light but himself. "As you wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this post has taken so long and it's short. Once the holidays pass I hope to go back to posting almost every day again. Thanks for reading if you're still there!


	9. End of All Things

Sherlock waited at the flat. Charlotte was to be coming home today and in a silent truce with John he was supposed to be here for her homecoming.

From what he understood John had moved in with Greg after there fight a few months back. Neither were willing to start the divorce process but it seemed they may as well have been complete strangers.

Thank God for Tristan. His grandson kept him sane and for all it was worth he was happy that David was with him as well.

John and Sherlock decided they wouldn't let Charlotte in that their marriage and bond were all but over. They would be a happy family for a bit longer. Their daughter had been gone a year and it just seemed like the proper thing to do.

When John walked into the flat neither of them regarded each other. John simply walked over to Tristan who was currently playing with blocks on the floor.

"Hey sweet boy." John said with a smile.

"Gan'pa!" Tristan exclaimed and jumped into John's arms.

Tristan had grown so much and was well on his way to talking perfectly he was such a smart boy.

John hugged him and walked into the kitchen where Sherlock reading case files.

"So.....when will Charlotte be here then?" He said.

Sherlock didn't even look up to talk to him. "Anytime now."

John grunted and walked back into the living room.

The silence was thick and was broken by a door shutting and footsteps rubbing up the stairs.

Charlotte walked in. All the confidence that she had built up in the past year seemed to make her look much more mature and even beautiful.

Sherlock took Tristan from John's arms as they stood next to each other to greet thier daughter.

"Daddy! Papa! I'm so glad to be home!" She hugged and kissed them both.

"We missed you so much princess." John said.

Charlotte looked around the room for a bit "Where's David?"

"He went out for a tick should be back soon." Sherlock said.

Charlotte smiled at the sight of her son in her Dad's arms. "Hello Tristan." She held out her arms for the small boy.

Tristan looked at his mum question ally and turned his head to burry his face in his Grandad's neck.

Sherlock stroked the little boy's back. "Come now Tristan, it Mummy. Don't you want to say hello to Mummy?" 

Sherlock tried to pull the boy away from himself but Tristan just dug his hands in harder to his shirt. "No!" He cried.

Charlotte felt hurt but was determined to get a cuddle from her son. "Come her Tristan I just want a kiss." 

When she reached for her son to try and pry him away he burst into hysterics and started flailing his arms and legs. "No! No! No! I want Grandad! No Mummy!" His cheeks became red and he was screaming at the too of his lungs.

Charlotte could see that she was going to get no where like this so she handed him back to her Dad and the little boy immediately calmed down with the pccasional teary breath.

Charlotte was beyond hurt but to try and lighten the mood John decided to step in. "He probably is just a but shy. I wouldn't worry about it too much love. Why don't we go and sit? I'll make some tea and you can tell us what you've been up to this past year?"

\-------------------------------------------

The homecoming seemed to be going well. Tristan still refused to move from Sherlocks lap though.

John and Sherlock we're playing it off beautifully that nothing had changed between them. It was for thier daughters sake though and they both knew that.

David walked in the door and hung up his jacket. He half smiled at Charlotte. "Hello."

Charlotte stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "God I've missed you."

David awkwardly tapped her back in greeting and cleared his throat as he pulled away.

"Daddy!" Tristan said.

David's face immediately lit up and took him from Sherlock. "There's my little man!" He covered his son in kisses and raspberries and took a seat on the couch.

David then spoke. "I have some news for you all."

Everyone listened as attentively as they could.

"I've been talking to Mycroft a lot lately and he's helped me figure out what I'm going to do with my life."

Charlotte beamed "That's great! I'm trilled at now that I'm back we can work on us."

David shifted in his seat "Actually....there's not going to be a time to work on us...."

Charlotte became worried as did her parents but they stayed quiet waiting for David to continue.

"I'm going into the army. Special forces. I ship out next week for a year long tour. I've been going to boot camp this past year and Mycroft has helped me that even though I'm under 18 I could going the forces."

The room became very silent and heavy.

Sherlock was the first one to speak. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Well with everything that was going on with you and John--"

"Wait, what!" Charlotte exclaimed. "What's going in between you and Papa?!"

David looked at her carefully "Well you just know that your parents aren't together anymore."

Charlotte stood up and glared at her parents. "How long has this been going on?!"

John looked down "About three months after you left..."

Tears started forming in Charlottes eyes. "So you two have been lying to me this past year! And you David are leaving! You're leaving me alone with Tristan!"

David stood up. "Hey! You left me for an entire year! We agreed that I would be able to do what I want when you came back. This is what I want Charlotte! I want to provided for my son and serve my country so I can feel like what I'm doing matters!"

Sherlock stood up "If that's his decision we should all accept it." 

David could tell that he was trying to put on a brave front "I have to do this Sherlock. I know you've relied a lot on me this past year but this is something I have to do for me."

John stood up as well "Just be safe."

Charlotte shook her head. "This is not fair! This is not how it's supposed to be!"

David turned to her. "I've supported you this past year. Just please....for once support me. I promise I'll come back. I have Tristan to come back to. Please understand that I have to do this."

Charlotte shook her head. "I'll never understand." She then stood up and walked out the door.


	10. I'll Make You One Last Vow

David's goodbye seemed to be harder then when Charlotte left. 

Everyone felt heavy and sad but they would try to be okay for David's sake.

Tristan didn't want to let go of his Dad and only went back to Sherlock. He was still very unwary with Charlotte.

Davud promised to write and call as often as possible.

"I'll come back. I promise."

If Charlotte would have known that was the last time she'd see him in person age might have said so much more then "Take care."

\----------------------------------------------

Eight months later is when the black car pulled up to 221B.

Eight months later it seemed like the world stopped and it was hard to breath.

Private David Moriarty: Killed in action.  
Cause: Explosion on the field.

\-----------------------------------------------

The funeral was hard for everyone.

Charlotte just remained silent throughout the ordeal.

Tristan though as little as he was seemed to understand that his Daddy was not coming back. Sherlock held his grandson as the little boy cried and held his Dad's dog tags.

After the covered the grave Charlotte stood in front of it as John and Sherlock watched her from a distance.

Finally in the silence John spoke. "Sherlock....I am so sorry for all the pain I've cause you these past few years. I know I've broken so many promises and have hurt you so much but after today I realise that this fighting and being separated thing that we're doing is just not working. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me....I want to try to be us again."

Sherlock took John's hand. "I can forgive you John if you can forgive me for all the lies and deceit."

Sherlock put Tristan down so they could embrace each other. "I love you John."

John started to cry "God, I love you too Sherlock."

\--------------------------------------------

Charlotte couldn't tear her eyes away from the grave. "So this is how it ends then....you and I never making up for time we should of had together. Instead you just leave me here by myself to raise our son alone. I was thinking the other day how different my life would have been if I never met you. Fuck you for making me think that this life could be fair. You promised to love me and you actually kept that promise. As much as the past hurts and the way things happened between us I don't regret it. I would love you all over again given the chance.....and so love, our life is over, but I'll make you one last vow...."

Tristan walked up to his mum and put his little head on her shoulder as Charlitte started shedding tears of sorrow and hopefulness.

"This is my last vow...I'll start over....no, we'll start over somehow."

Charlotte then picked up Tristan and started walking towards her parents to go home.

"After all, we always do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with this series. Sorry these updates took such a long time coming. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Leave kudos.


End file.
